1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pet waterers for automatically providing water to animals over a period of time, and more particularly, to a pet waterer utilizing at least one commonly available soft drink bottle as a storage tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to pet waterers is directed primarily at devices utilizing a specially made storage tank and means for making the water in the storage tank available to animals. Such devices tend to be expensive and bulky when not in use. The present invention is of one-piece, molded construction and utilizes at least one commonly available soft drink bottle for water storage rather than a specially made tank. The result is a pet waterer of considerably less expense and one which is easily stored when not in use.